Slaves
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: LadyDevimon has been shunned and alone far too long. Now, she has a plan to get whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Several pairings. Ending uncertain, review to suggest how it should end. Seriously, review. PWP, mainly


I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. Rated M for yuri, bondage, rape, and domination.

A.N.: All of the humans in this story are eighteen. Lillymon and Lilamon are twin sisters and Rosemon is their mother.

* * *

Chapter 1: Collecting the Pieces

Zephyrmon and Kazemon stood on the hill panting. They had been attacked by several Devimon and had fought back only to have three of them successfully blast Kazemon. Zephyrmon had finished them and was allowing Kazemon lean on her shoulder as they surveyed the battlefield that had once been a beautiful field full of flowers.

"Shame," Kazemon said. "It was beautiful."

"Yes," Zephyrmon said. "It was."

The field was now pockmarked with craters from various attacks and there were a couple of Devimon still dissolving. There were also a couple of pieces of Zephyrmon and Kazemon's armor. Both were already barely dressed, truth be told, so the armor chunks they were missing left them largely exposed. The blast that had hit Kazemon had blown off both gloves, one boot, her top, her belt, and her visor. She still had one boot and her panties on. Zephyrmon was missing both sleeves and boots, along with her collar and the top half of her top just barely leaving enough to cover her breasts.

"We'll need to get some new armor," Kazemon said giggling as she looked down at her last articles of clothing.

"No doubt," Zephyrmon said. "I dare you to be the one to buy them."

"Not a chance," Kazemon said.

Suddenly there was an exasperated sigh above them and they looked up to see a LadyDevimon.

"Never send men to do a woman's job," LadyDevimon said grinning evilly.

"**Hurricane Gale!**" Zephyrmon said launching pink energy blades at LadyDevimon.

"**Darkness Wave!**" LadyDevimon said releasing a cloud of red bat-shaped shadows.

The bats all hit Zephyrmon's attacks and turned them black then reversed them and slammed them into Zephyrmon. Zephyrmon screamed in pain as her attack exploded and she flew backward out of the cloud of smoke, the last of her armor having been blasted off of her leaving her completely nude. Then, LadyDevimon flew to Kazemon who was pushing herself up and slapped her sending her flying into a tree where she landed in a heap beside Zephyrmon.

"Too easy," LadyDevimon said.

* * *

Lillymon and Rosemon sat on top of the hill watching as several different Fairy Type digimon played below them, all of them Rookie level or lower.

"Do you ever intend to move?" Lilamon asked walking over and sitting beside them.

"Probably not," Lillymon said. "How are you today sister?"

"Good," Lilamon said. "And you?"

"Bored," Lillymon said.

"And you mom?" Lilamon asked.

"I'm thoroughly enjoying spending the day with my two beautiful twin daughters," Rosemon said. "And what have you been doing today, Lilamon?"

"I've been at dance class," Lilamon said. "Then I went to Angewomon's for a couple hours and we watched a bunch of movies. Then we went to a party and then I came here."

"Why here?" Lillymon asked.

"My twin senses told me that you needed my help," Lilamon said.

"Too right you are," a male voice said above them as Devimon began swarming the weaker digimon and killing them.

They looked up to see a MarineDevimon grinning evilly at them. Rosemon instantly grew a sword and whip out of the rose stems on her arms then swung the whip at him. MarineDevimon flew sideways out of the way and into Lilamon's Lilac Dagger. He flipped over her receiving little more than a scratch then smashed her into Lillymon. Rosemon began swinging at MarineDevimon as fast as she could and kept him on the defensive so Lillymon and Lilamon turned to fight the Devimon.

"**Marvel Shot!**" Lilamon said launching a couple dozen spheres of energy at them.

"**Flower Cannon!**" Lillymon said forming cannons out of the petals on her arms then blasting the Devimon.

Within minutes, all of the Devimon had been obliterated and the two digimon twins turned to see how their mother was doing.

While Lilamon and Lillymon fought the Devimon, Rosemon was struggling to keep MarineDevimon on the defensive. Suddenly, MarineDevimon avoided a jab from Rosemon's sword and smashed her into the ground. She began to struggle to stand but MarineDevimon was far from finished.

"**Dark Deluge!**" MarineDevimon said before spewing a dark purple sludge that pinned Rosemon to the ground and began to sap her strength.

"Mom!" Lilamon screamed. "**Marvel Shot!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**" Lillymon said firing her own attack at him.

Both attacks hit but when the smoke cleared, he was barely injured.

"**Th...Thorn Shoot,**" Rosemon said launching a single blast and hitting MarineDevimon in the back before collapsing unconscious.

"Now!" Lilamon said.

She and Lillymon both flew forward, her forming her Lilac Dagger while Lillymon extended a sharp vine from her hand. When they reached MarineDevimon, they both stabbed him and Lillymon's vine sprouted thorns turning MarineDevimon into Swiss Cheese just as he hit both of them with a Dark Deluge and pinned them beside their mother.

"Well done MarineDevimon," LadyDevimon said appearing over them just as Lilamon and Lillymon's vision faded to black.

* * *

Kari and Sora sat on the edge of the building watching as Angewomon fought a Phelesmon. Both seemed about even with each other and couldn't hurt each other but were quickly losing energy trying to hit the other. Both were breathing hard but Angewomon was faster than Phelesmon. Just as Angewomon was about to win, Kari and Sora heard someone land behind them and turned to see LadyDevimon, her left pointer finger glowing red. She touched it to their foreheads and Kari instantly blacked out.

Angewomon saw LadyDevimon pick up an unconscious Kari and Sora and froze just long enough for Phelesmon to blast her and knock her out as well as blow all of her clothes to shreds except her helmet. Then LadyDevimon blasted and killed him then took Angewomon too using a hidden power of hers to lock Angewomon so that she couldn't revert to Gatomon.

* * *

Rika and Renamon both crouched readying themselves and then waited. They sparred every few days and sometimes multiple times a day. Renamon charged forward leaping into the air and spinning attempting to kick Rika in the side of the head but her tamer blocked the attack. Rika countered but tripping Renamon. Renamon spun standing up and spun backward kicking Rika in the chest and sending her flying out of the ring. She grinned ans Rika stood glancing down at a tear in her shirt from Renamon's claws.

"You need your claws clipped," Rika said. "Where were we?"

Rika sprinted forward and blocked a punch from Renamon then dropped and spun stripping Renamon again then pinning her. Renamon grabbed her and flipped them over pinning her on her stomach with Renamon pressed to her back pinning her. Rika's arms were in loose hurts donuts with Renamon's chest pressed on them.

"I didn't know you had breasts," Rika said.

"Bigger than yours," Renamon whispered into Rika's ear. "Jealous?"

"Somewhat," Rika said rolling them over and straddling Renamon's stomach and pinning Renamon's arms at her side then bending over and grinning at Renamon. "Now what are you going to do?"

Renamon grinned and reached up kissing Rika gently. Rika kissed her back remembering their first kiss just after the digimon had returned following the D-Reaper's defeat.

"That works," Rika said grinning before kissing her again.

Suddenly, Renamon rolled both over as a large black-gloved hand with long red claws stabbed into the ground where they had been. Both girls flipped to their feet and prepared for Renamon to digivolve but LadyDevimon fired a Darkness Wave at them. Renamon managed to dodge it but it blasted Rika shredding everything but her panties and leaving that as little more than a rag. Rika hit the wall and was knocked unconscious and Renamon sprinted at LadyDevimon but LadyDevimon caught Renamon's punch and slammed her into the floor knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Zoe backed up against the wall staring cautiously at the light blue human-fish hybrid standing a few feet away from her. Ranamon simply stood there watching.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted the last time I met," Ranamon said. "I was wrong and unfair."

"You don't say," Zoe said angrily.

Ranamon stayed silently before saying, "In all honesty, I acted that way, targeted you, because I was jealous. You were so beautiful, and strong, and sure of yourself, and I couldn't take it. I saw the way you would gain followers and fans anywhere you went just by being yourself and, I couldn't take it. I wanted to be like you but, at the same time, I wanted to be better than you. In the end, I decided that if I could defeat you, I would finally prove that I was better, but...I'm not. You're better than me, and...I'm sorry."

"I...I can't-" Zoe began but stopped when a swarm of red bats shot toward her from the ceiling.

Just before it hit, Ranamon leapt in front of her and the swarm exploded sending her flying. The skintight scale bodysuit she had been wearing, or maybe it was her outer layer of skin, was blown off leaving her basically nude but Zoe had bigger problems, Lady Devimon was holding her by the throat with her right hand and using the claws on her left to shred her clothes. Then, the pointer finger claw in her left hand began to glow red and LadyDevimon touched it to Zoe's forehead causing her to instantly black out.

"Good," LadyDevimon said. "This is too easy. Now all I have to do is wait for Lillithmon to finish with the final piece, then I will have everything I need. My personal collection will finally be complete after three years of planning."

* * *

Venusmon turned toward Lillithmon not surprised in the least by her presence. They were in a field of beautiful flowers of every kind and color. The two woman stood perfectly still, Lillithmon staring at Venusmon and Venusmon simply staring there, Olive and Hotan sitting on her shoulders.

"I know why you're here," Venusmon said.

"I know," Lillithmon said. "And you know that the only way to stop me is for you to remove that blindfold of yours."

"I think not," Venusmon said sending Olive at Lillithmon.

When Olive was close enough, Lillithmon caught it with her Nazar Nail making it rot away to nothing.

"What have you done?" Venusmon asked.

"Simple," Lillithmon said walking forward. "I removed the biggest threat you had."

Then, she picked up Hotan while dodging away from Venusmon's hand. Hotan also rotted away and Lillithmon smiled and removed the Nazar Nail. When Venusmon reached toward her again, Lillithmon caught her wrist then set her hand on the side of Venusmon's face and leaned in kissing Venusmon. Venusmon struggled for a moment before kissing her back as she fell under Lillithmon's influence. Then, she fell into a deep slumber and Lillithmon grinned.

"You'll wake up in a few hours," Lillithmon said. "Shame you fell asleep. Oh well, I'll have plenty of time later."

"Impressive," LadyDevimon said appearing behind her. "The final piece has been collected. Shall we go?"

"Let's," Lillithmon said.

Lillithmon picked up Venusmon after tearing her robes off of her then she and LadyDevimon left to enter the second stage of their plan.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
